Non-persistent RFI (Radio Frequency Interference) in fast wideband spectrograms is usually divided into many small events over time, resulting in too many events to usefully summarize the RFI in a measurement, where such summary is to help identify RFI culprit frequencies and to characterize further RFI sources.
The present invention relates to RFI analysis and example embodiments provide a computer-implemented method and computer system to identify RFI, e.g., in fast wideband RF (Radio Frequency) spectrograms of a fast radio receiver measurement.